As Noites Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele passeava por Londres relembrando todos os momentos que eles viveram junntos aquele amor


**As Noites.**

**Skank.**

Ele caminhava calmamente pelas ruas de Londres, tinha um sorriso nos lábios ao passar por uma loja cheia de brinquedos de crianças, pensava se Tiago e Lílian gostariam de algo trouxa, derrepente seus olhos recaem em um restaurante ali perto e seu sorriso aumenta ao se lembrar de uma noite especial alguns anos atrás, Gina tinha insistido que eles não precisavam comemorar o aniversario de namoro deles em lugares luxuosos, mas ele tinha preparado um jantar romântico e uma visita a Londres trouxa, ele poderia ver os olhos dela centelhando a cada lugar que eles iam.

**As ruas desse lugar  
Conhecem bem  
As noites longas, as noites pálidas  
Quando eu te procurava.  
**

-Harry –Gina fala com um misto de assombro e desaprovação –Nós não podemos ficar aqui por muito tempo... –ela cora ao ver Harry sorrir daquele jeito para ela, mas ela não poderia parar de pensar, com a guerra estourando eles não tinham luxo de poder sair assim para uma festa de aniversário, mas ela nunca poderia mudar a mente dele quando ele aprontava uma dessas, agora ela se encontrava em um dos vestidos mais caros que ele tinha conseguido em uma loja trouxa refinada e estavam em um dos restaurantes mais luxuosos de Londres desfrutando a noite, ela poderia sorrir ao ver as pessoas encarando aquele casal jovem, afinal Gina atraia atenção de muitos homens.

-Podemos ficar o tempo que queremos amor –ele sorri para ela novamente ao notar mais homens encarando eles –Afinal, estar em um lugar assim com uma das mulheres mais lindas do mundo... E divertido –ela sorri marotamente para ele e fala.

-Então foi para isso que o senhor me trouxe aqui, Sr Potter? –ele ri e se inclina para beijá-la.

-Você sabe que eu a amo de todo o coração Virgínia... –ele beija a mão dela arrancando suspiros de muitas mulheres –Esta noite e para comemorarmos o nosso amor... –Gina pode apenas rir e o beijar novamente.

**  
As casas desse lugar  
Se lembrarão  
Do nosso abraço, da sombra insólita  
Espelho azul no chão.  
**

Eles caminharam pelas ruas e entraram em uma loja onde Harry comprou roupas casuais para eles e logo depois ele a levou para o cinema, ele já tinha levado ela várias vezes e sorria cada vez que ela parecia fascinada com a forma que aquela coisa trouxa movia sem magia, ele tinha escolhido um romance que ele sabia que ela amava, ela sempre se virava para ele quando o casal se beijava e o beijava com fervor e logo voltava a ver o filme, ele apenas poderia sorrir ao se lembrar da resposta que ela tinha lhe dado quando ele perguntou porque ela o beijava sempre que o casal beijava na tela.

-Ver e bom... Mas sentir os seus lábios nos meus e muito melhor –ele colocava o braço em volta dela e apenas ria.

**  
As ruas desse lugar  
Agora eu sei  
Sempre escutaram a nossa música  
Quando eu te respirava.  
**

Ele se lembra de como caminhava com ela pelas ruas, seus braços em volta dela enquanto ela sorria ao ver o olhar dele, sempre demonstrando amor para ela, as pessoas em volta parecia dividida entre ver um casal tão feliz ou a inveja de ter alguém assim para eles, mas eles estavam alheios a tudo isso, tudo que importava era o amor que tinham um pelo outro, eles caminhavam calmamente até que Gina para em frente de uma loja de eletrodomésticos, Harry sorri ao ver os olhos dela vagueando sobre uma televisão e o fascínio dela ao falar que parecia um cinema portátil, ele apenas sorria ao entusiasmo dela e logo Harry compra uma e eles saem com uma televisão, assim que se aproximam de um beco, Harry encolhe e coloca no bolso, Gina sorri e o beija, Harry sorri ao pensar em quantos filmes românticos poderia comprar para assistir com ela.

**  
As pedras municipais  
Se impregnaram  
Da dupla imagem, da dupla solidão  
A sombra ali no chão.  
**

Ele volta de seu transe e começa a andar novamente, mas derrepente ele sente dois braços o envolver e então sorri ao sentir aquele perfume que ele conhecia bem.

-Ola, senhor... Vem sempre aqui? –Harry ri da cantada que ela aprendeu em um dos filmes antigos, ele se vira para ela e fala.

-As vezes... Sempre se encontra mulheres lindas por aqui –ela ri e esbofeteia o braço dele.

-Bobo –ele ri mais e envolve seus braços naquela cintura e a puxa mais para ele.

-Um bobo que você ama não? –ela sorri para ele e fala.

-Você sabe que sim –e logo os dois estavam envolvidos em um beijo apaixonado, nem mesmo as pessoas que andavam ao lado poderiam deixar de sorrir ao ver um casal com tanto amor.

**  
E lá no céu constelações  
Num arranjo inusitado  
O seu nome desenhado  
Pelo menos tinha essa ilusão.**

**  
** Assim que o beijo se quebra, ela sorri mais para ele e fala com um tom divertido.

-O que estava fazendo aqui, Sr Potter? –eles começam a andar para uma loja de brinquedos que Harry estava indo antes.

-Eu não posso mimar as minhas crianças, Sra Potter? –o sorriso dela aumenta toda vez que ele a chama assim, embora eles estivessem casados, eles nunca fizeram uma cerimônia oficial, uma das coisas que eles fariam quando ele estivesse de volta a Hogwarts.

-Só não muito –ele faz beicinho para ela e fala.

-Não vou exagerar... Apenas compensar os cinco anos que estive fora –os olhos dela se arregalam e ele ri mais ao entrar la loja, Harry poderia apenas sorrir ao ver o olhar de Gina, ele nunca tinha levado ela a uma loja de brinquedos trouxas, como irmã de Fred e Jorge, uma loja de brinquedos sempre e interessante, ela se vira para Harry com os olhos brilhantes e fala.

-Acho que temos que indicar esta loja para Fred e Jorge –ele apenas a beija e volta a escolher os presentes.

**  
E lá no céu os astros  
Num arranjo surpreendente  
Se buscavam como a gente  
Pelo menos tinha essa ilusão.  
**

Aparataram para casa e logo ouviram as crianças vindo da biblioteca, assim que chegam, Harry ri quando eles arregalam os olhos ao encarar a quantia de pacotes enfrente a eles, Gina encarava ele de forma desaprovadora e falava brincando.

-Harry James Potter... Quando falei que era para comprar este... Este e este... Era apenas uma brincadeira... –Harry lhe lança um olhar inocente e sorri para os filhos.

-Você precisa ser mais especifica quando falar amor –e logo ele se junta aos filhos em abrir aqueles brinquedos todos, Gina suspira ao que Molly se aproxima dela.

-Deixe ele se divertir Gina querida... Afinal ele esta começando a aproveitar a vida –Gina sorri para a mãe e fala.

-Só espero que a casa agüente o furacão Potter novamente –e logo elas riem e voltam suas atenções para as três "crianças" no chão.

**  
São milhares de estrelas  
Singulares letras vivas no céu.**

Mais tarde naquele dia, Harry estava deitado com Gina em seus braços, seu sorriso era um dos melhores, quantas vezes sonhara em estar aqui, com seus filhos e com a mulher que amava, Gina ronronava em seu sono e sorria tranqüilamente enquanto ele a encarava por um longo tempo, aquela era a mulher que ele amava, a família dele, e nada mudaria isso, ele a aconchega mais em seus braços e com um movimento de mão apaga as luzes, ele se inclina e a beija na testa e sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Eu vou sempre te amar, Gina Weasley Potter –ela sorri mais em seus sonhos e fala baixinho.

-Também te amo Harry –e logo o casal dormia um sono tranqüilo envolvido de amor e carinho que sentiam um pelo outro.

Bem longe dali, na floresta de Hogwarts, um centauro sorri ao ver uma estrela brilhar intensamente no céu, a mesma estrela que demonstrava o amor de um casal amigo dele e ele se alegrou ao ver duas almas voltarem a serem felizes.

Um Harry Potter adormecido apenas sorria em seus sonhos, sabendo apenas que a mulher que ele amava estava deitada ao seu lado.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA A MINHA LINDINHA RAFAELLA... MEU ANJO QUE LEVO NO CORAÇAO COM TODO CARINHO E AMOR... TE ADORO DEMAIS MEU ANJO... **


End file.
